One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 21
Vincent brought Arthur to the rest of the marines. "Hi everyone! I found a recruit!" Arthur bowed. "Hello future people and Drew and company.... Drew? Hyperion?...Giovanni? I think... That was your name?" Gale exhaled. "That's my dad. I'm Gale." "Oh yeah. You know, I never assumed your dad would be the type to have kids. He was always... How could I say this... A loser." "He's in jail cause of you." "I regret nothing." Arthur looked to everyone. "So has anyone seen either Porter or Edwin? They kinda disappeared." "Well... No idea." Drew just exhaled, and shrugged. "Edwin is with Orwell." "Oh yeah, Orwell. Never heard of him. Who is he?" Brog stepped forward. "Orwell is the possibly the strongest person to ever live. He's a Yonkou, known as, The Demon King." "Like Daedalus?" "Daedalus?" "Umm... The only guy in the Bloody Fang Pirates." Sinbad patted his shoulder. "Arthur you're in the future. They don't know who they are." Vincent chuckled. "We know. Years ago, they've set up their own vampiric cult on an island in the North Blue. I would go there but I'm married." Vincent chuckles, and elbows Brog. "I tried convincing Brog to join about a few years ago, but he arrested a bunch of them. The spoil sport." "They are part of the black market." "But man... THEY'RE HOT!" "Vincent, you're married." "What have I done?!" "Everything short of the deed." Vincent pouts, and Kazakh is sitting on a log, nervously reading cue cards. "Okay Kazakh... You can do this! Remember what Fiona from faxing said... 'Always be confident... And being confident doesn't mean hiding behind a desk.' Okay... I can do this... Maybe..." Arthur looked to Vincent. "Who's the nervous wreck?" "He's an Admiral." "Really?! That's surprising." Arthur stared at Kazakh fro a few seconds. "Should I tell a joke? What if he doesn't like it... Or what if he does, and expects me to be as funny as that? Should I be aloof? No... He might consider me a jerk! What if I just pretend he's naked..." Kazakh stares at Arthur. "Now all I can think about is sweaty fun time." "Admirals must have become a lot weaker." Drew shook his head. "The opposite really. This one... He's just a little... Okay extremely shy." Arthur laughed a little. "Would I still be considered admiral level?" Vincent looks up and down. "Please, we haven't become that strong. Of course you would... But not the strongest. In fact... Even Kazakh is stronger then you, and he's the weakest Admiral." "What about you?" "I'd say if we fought... Out of 100 times... I would win 52 out of 100. Kazakh would win 56 out of 100, Admiral Dawn would win 61 out of 100, Norax would win 86 out of 100... And Meredith would win 100 out of 100." Arthur erupted in laughter. "Well, if I return to the future I would gladly fight against you to prove you wrong, but I'm kinda busy. Back to this Orwell guy, why is Edwin there?" "Same reason you're here... Which I don't know. We don't have all the answers... But you have some answering to do." "What?" Kazakh nervously walks to Arthur, and holds his hand out, shaking. "Hello sexy man... I MEAN MR. NICE MAN! MY...MY... MY NAME IS KAZAKH, I'M AN ADMIRAL, AND I LIKE BEETLES!" Arthur laughed and shook his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Kazakh. My name is Arthur, I'm a Black Ops Marine." "B-black ops? I wasn't prepared to have to go against you guys!" Kazakh stammered. Brog Drew his sword and got ready for battle. Before everyone reacted, Drew and Sinbad got between them. "Calm down radical peeps." Sinbad started, keeping the distance between Kazakh and Arthur. "He's from the past, where the Black Ops are still cool." "Look, I have to know... What happened? What changed?" Vincent shakes his head. "A lot. The Black Ops were being more and more restricted... They didn't like it. In fact, it exploded when I was a mere captain, almost 60 years ago. The leader of the black ops and the fleet admiral battled to the death, because the Black Ops were being treated like dogs. Well... The Black Ops leader lost, and the black ops rebelled. They joined the Neo Marines, and made a group that was slightly powerful, into the most powerful force after the 3 powers." "Jeez, so how powerful are they?" "While not enough to be as strong as either party of the Big three, it's said if we were to ally with the Neo Marines... We could defeat even the ROGE Empire." Arthur looked confused. "ROGE?... DREW! EXPLAIN!!" Arthur turned to Drew who was shocked and confused to be put on the spot and started to stammer. "Too long! Sinbad explain!" Sinbad nodded. "Sir... I have no clue who they are either." "Great explanation. That's why I like you." Georgiana exhaled. "I'm guessing the ROGE Empire, is a powerful military force. Think Yonkou. And... Orwell is the emperor isn't he?" She turned to Selena for conformation. "Yeah, he's the emperor." Arthur nodded. "Dammit, Giovanni! Why can't you be more like your daughter here?" Gale pulled on his hair with frustration. "That's our father! I'm Gale!!" Brog cursed a little. "They're not just a powerful military force... Almost no one but the higher ups knows this... But the ROGE empire is stronger then us." Arthur shrugs. "Well, it's normal for a Yonkou crew to be as strong as the marines..." "No... I mean the ROGE empire is stronger then the world government." Arthur, Georgina, Gale, Drew, Sinbad, and Hyperion are all shocked. Gale shakes a Little. "They're... Even more powerful then the entire government... OF THE WORLD?!" Hyperion put his hands on his head. "Then again, our government lost to a group of rookie pirates." Lancelot was instantly in front of Hyperion with her sword to his neck. "Shut up. Bring it up again and I'll decapitate you." Drew patted her on her shoulder. "Calm down Lancelot. He didn't mean anything by it." He flashed a smile. "Besides, I'm sure you did your best." Vincent shakes his head. "That's different. When it comes to an all out battle, even the Roger Pirates and the Straw hats would have lost... But the ROGE empire is different. Let me tell you... We have 10 million marines." Hyperion whistles. "Wow, we have about... Maybe almost a tenth of that." "The ROGE empire... Has over 30 million soldiers. Arthur popped his neck. "Well, how about we mow down a few million." "Arthur what're you thinking?" "I feel like it can be possible. Nothing is ever 100%, As long as you have the will to fight." Drew stared at him for a moment. "Arthur, you're like a story book character." "Is that good or bad?" "Both." "Well, okay then." Vincent just shrugs. "Good idea. Orwell will never find that annoying. Besides, even Orwell can't be able to defeat millions of his soldiers. Most are a little stronger then the average person, but a lot will be strong. You might even have to fight a few Legate commanders." Arthur looked to Vincent. "Was that sarcasm?" "I want to say yes, but with Orwell, I have no idea. The only thing I know that pisses him off is kidnapping a wife of his, and only a suicidal idiot would... Hey Drew... Did anyone kidnap any of Orwell's wives?" Drew shrugged. "I don't know, I've been here. But if anyone would do that... I feel like it would be Gear Lord. He does dumb stuff like that all the time." "All the time?" "Yeah, a few weeks ago he stole a princess and caused a civil war on an island." "What was the point in that?!" "I don't know. I don't have the mind of an idiot." - Kent sneezed, and looked to Rhea. "Did anyone insult me?" "I don't think so." Tack is hiding behind a sheet, putting on his suit. He combs his hair, and comes out. "Do I look good?" Rhea glances at him. "Yeah yeah... Holy crap, you're hot!" Kent turned around and folded his arms. "You've never complimented me like that.." "Kent, you're my brother. That would be weird." "How so? I call you pretty daily." "That's true. But still, we're really close. I've even seen you na-" Kent covered her mouth. "You've made your point. Stop talking now." "You got a nice birthmark on your-" "Dammit Rhea!" Tack looks at himself, and tries to move. "I don't like suits. I mean, they don't even have the right pattern. Yellow and Black polka dots is the way to go!" Kent fixed his vest. "Everyone has their own style. Mine... Is fancy." Jimero fixed his tie. "Fancy brothers, unite." Ness comes in, with a nice suit and his hair clean. He looks to Rhea, and gives her a warm smile. "Hmm... Maybe Ness isn't so bad..." "Hey, I can tell your fortune baby. It's you, me... And a lot of babies." Rhea karate chops Ness in the throat. "Sorry to burst your bubble. I've seen my future. Kinda wish I wasn't curious enough to do that, but I did. And I like it... Can't wait for little Tailo." "Who?" "No one." Ness falls down, and Taka appears... In a mime outfit. Damien puffed a cloud and tried to look away. "The future is full of idiots... Then again.. Our time has several idiots." Damien stares at Raion, who is trying to talk to Carly. "So tell me Carla... You ever done the things your character did? Like... Make out sessions with your friends?" "No, but I do remember..." "YEAH!" "Back in college..." "YEAH?!" "My husband made out with an guy once while drunk. Does that count?" Raion exhaled on depression. "Dammit... Not even close to what I wanted." Axel patted Raion. "Sorry man. No one will ever understand the mind of a pervert... Except a pervert, go find Zero!" "He's tied up." "Oh yeah... Why is he tied up again?" "Two reasons. He stole a few pairs of underwear and we tied up most of the cooks so they wouldn't interfere with the nasty food contest." "What about the pervert duo?" "Well.... Wait.. Who the hell is that?" "Oh it's Zero and....oh.." "Am I in the pervert duo?!" Axel put his hand on Raion's head and faked a smile. "Yes." Taka and Ness kicked Axel. "WE'RE THE PERVERT DUO!" The two did cross hand signs. "As a mime, I speak mime, so that is why I can talk!" "Now, it is canon!" "Speaking of canon, WHEN DO WE BLOW UP ORWELL WITH A CANNONS?!" Axel looked down to Taka and Ness. "Never... Wait.. Can I make you guys an exoskeleton?" Fantasia heard this from across the room and threw a rock. "Bastard!! Don't give idiots that!" Taka and Ness had sparkles in their eyes. "I can finally be the man the ladies would love.. Then again." Taka fixed his bow tie. "Who doesn't love mimes? They're the kittens and puppies of the world." Ness has a smug smirk on his face. "Well, unlike you Taka, I already have a member in my harem." Taka does a thumbs up. "INDEED! EVEN I MUST ADMIT YOU HAVE SURPASSED ME, BY BEING THE FIRST ONE TO PIERCE MANHOOD!" Axel looked confused. "I don't know what to say to that." Raion shook his head. "Neither do I buddy." "He had sex." Fantasia spit up blood. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Ness gets angry, and stomps. "YES I DID!" "HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY HER?!" "NOTHING!" Fantasia sniffed the air. "Hey? Can you smell that? Cause that was a load of bullshit!!" Nova sat next to Fantasia and wagged her finger. "Now Fantasia, that's not nice." "Nova... I like you. Don't make me angry at you." Ness grabs a photo from his pocket. "Oh yeah? HERE'S PROOF!" He shows the photo, and Nova reels back in fear. "WHY IS SHE NAKED?!" "She wanted me to be reminded of her." Fantasia looked at her. "You sure she didn't mistake you for a girl?" "YES!" "Well I'm mentally scarred for ten lives because of the simple thought of you naked." "That's mean! Can't you be happy for me?!" "Listen kid. Im going to have to wash my brain out with soap to get this conversation out. Better yet, JIMERO!! Bring ya hedgehog ass here so I can forget something!" Jimero puts his hand on Fantasia's head, making her forget. Ness shows her the picture. "Had sex with her." She screams, and Jimero fixes her again. "Stop it." "Fine." "You know I can make you forget that little escapade that night." Ness clutched onto his picture. "NOOOOOOO!! You wish to take me of my manhood! I shall smite thee!" "You're stronger than me for sure. But I'm smarter than you." "Oh yeah?!" "I can make you relive that moment for a few minutes." "Hmm... The sensation of broken ribs... And Anna... Anna it is!" "You are a weird weird young man." "Hey, we're not talking aa out weird, we're talking about me being a man again." "You know, Sex doesn't make you a man." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA... you were serious." Jimero shook his head and groaned. "Kids just get dumber and dumber. Okay, Einstein, get over here so you can relive your broken bones." Ness stepped towards Jimero. "Okay, what do I have to do?" "Even if I told you, I'm pretty sure you would forget." "I'm sorry what you say." "Fuck it." Jimero looked to Ness and a small blue brain appeared. "Why am I not surprised?" Taka was surprised. "What the..." Jimero does the same to Taka. Jimero notices the size of Taka's brain. "Wow, it's big." The brain is more then three times the size of Ness's, and Jimero pokes himself in. Jimero takes his head out, completely shocked. "I... I think I should let that be private." Jimero puts Taka's brain in. "What the..." "Taka... I'm sorry. I... I saw some private things. Things you don't want people knowing. I... I apologize." Taka shrugged. "Okay!" Jimero sat down and held his head. "Poor guy.. She said she was 18.." He whispered to himself. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:TimeScape Arc